canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Rumielle
Rummielle Rosée '''(usually called '''Miel) is a fictional character on Canvas Ranger. She is a naive young French girl who came to Indonesia and mostly known for her addiction to honeydew melons. Appearance Miel is an ordinary young teenage girl with medium length strawberry blonde hair. She has pale peach skin and hazel eyes. Her hair is wavy and some hair is tied in the back with a melon and leaf shaped hairpin. She's standing at 165 cm and weighs around 48 kg She usually wears a bright ivory dress with puffy sleeves. The dress covered with a limegreen jacket with brown lining in a motive of a melon skin, with addition a green ribbon as her belt. She wears brown ankle boots with green ribbon. She oftenly seen carrying a round bag shaped and has motives like a honeydew melon, mainly used to carry her spell book and melon snack. She didn't bring many clothes from her home due to being robbed imidiately after arrived in Jakarta, but currently she's working as a part-timers and saving up to buy some other clothes. Personality Miel is a naive young girl, she doesn't know nearly anything about outside world. It's mainly because she's been locked up in her house since she was a child, soon after her parents' death. She's sweet and friendly. Being treated by her servants doesn't mean she's a spoiled brat. She's a hardworker, and doesn't want to stop learning before she finally got it. She always smiles and never suspicious of others. She has a split personality, she named her Lon. Lon is actually the memories of Miel's childhood life. Lon is the part of Miel that her parents locked inside her soon after she witnessed her parents being killed, so Miel can't remember anything about her shocking experience. First time Lon is active is when Miel forgot to eat the daily melon she usually take. Once her Lon side is active, Miel is unconscious, although Lon can remember everything about Miel's life. Lon brings grudge to her parents' death and wanted to take revenge to whoever kill her parents. Later, Miel finds a way to combine her split personalities using magic spell she learned and become one and only Miel. History Early Life Miel was a happy girl, the only child from a rich family in Paris, France. She lived happily with both her parents and her servants that treated her like a princess. She likes honeydew melon ever since she was a small girl. No one knows that Miel's family is the one of the few remaining wizards left in the France. She never knew about it until one night, she saw her parents battling in their house against one person using magic, which eventually they lose. She witnessed it in front of her eyes, shocked. Before her parents got killed by this man, they casted a spell to her, locking her memories of what she just saw. Before losing her consciousness, she saw a faded shadow of his parents being killed by the man. Later she live her life as a locked up princess in her huge house. She never came out, never play outside and never meet new people beside her servants. Her servants treated her like a princess and will go outside to buy her needs. One day, she forgot to eat the daily dose of melon she usually take everyday at 3 p.m. Slowly she lose her consciousness on her bed and then her other personality, Lon, took over her body. Apparently the melon is the seal to her past memories which had been locked by her parents. Lon finally awake and regains her memories again. Then she proceed to her parents' room, where she found a secret spell book her parents owned. Before goes to sleep and changed back to Miel, Lon wrote a letter in paper, explaining all the story, along with the book. As Miel woke up, she read the letter and finally learns that she can do magic. Some parts of her memories are also back, showing a shadow of the murder scene. Wanting to take revenge for her parents, she learned magic spells from the book. Unfortunately, most her magic power still asleep along with Lon's memories. Eventhough she can't activate her powers yet, she still learn the spells slowly but sure. One day, she found an information in the book that her parents' murderer came from Indonesia. Without thinking much, she finally came out from her house and flies to Indonesia, without any mental preparations. As soon as she arrived to Jakarta, Indonesia, she imidiately got hypnotized and robbed that all her suitcases taken away. Luckily, she kept the spellbook in her melon bag. Alone in foreign country, can not speak the langauge, no money. She has no option other than staying in a deserted hut at the edge of the city. Lonely, she kept practicing the spells in her hut, until she finally able to manage to make a weak protecting magic spell. She realized she need to get something to eat after few days only eating melon snack she kept on her bag. She wandered slowly across the city, starved, then she arrived in front of Canvas Ranger's headquarter. In Canvas Ranger (soon to be told) Powers and Ability Miel was a weak naive girl who doesn't have any kind of ability. Then she finally found her parents' magic spell book, and she began to practice magic. Being the only child of two great wizards, she bears a great magic power. But it all locked up with her other personality. She slowly practice her spiritual side and finally able to cast a weak protection spell soon after she pushed herself to the limit at her hut. Later, she began to learn hypnotizing, due to her being hypnotized after arrived in Jakarta. She wanted to learn it so she can cast anti-hypnotizing spell in order to prevent herself getting hypnotized again (she thought everyone can do magic & hypnotize other people). Miel used her hypnotizing spell to herself as a treatment to regain her memories back. After few treatments, she can finally regain all her memories and magic powers, and doesn't have to be Lon anymore. So far, Miel can only cast simple form of protection and a bit of attack magic. But she determined to mastered all spells in her parents' book before she meet the guy who killed her parents. Trivia *Her name, Rumielle Rosée came from the honeydew melon. In French, Miel ''means 'honey' and ''Rosée means 'dew'. *Her other personality name, Lon, is actually a play word. Together they will be MielLon (play word from 'Melon') *Due to her naive personality, she's never suspicious to others, and thought everyone is as nice as her servants. But after she's been hypnotized, she finally realized not everyone is nice. Therefore she hates the people that manipulate others. This is the reason she joined 'Hero' faction in Canvas Ranger, because she thought she could save people. *She likes turtles *Favorite color is green and yellow *Never use her spells to others *Consumed melon everyday at 3 p.m., to seal her memories and magic power (this was the effect of her parents' magic spell). Stopped after she can combined herself and her old memories (Lon). Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Regeneration Category:Ranger